El Príncipe de la Noche
by N.Herondale
Summary: 18 años después de la Guerra Oscura, nuevas generaciones de cazadores de sombras tendrán que que seguir luchando para alejar el mal de la Tierra. Nuevos personajes y nuevas aventuras te están esperando. Atrévete a conocerlos. [La historia se desarrolla en el Instituto de Madrid]
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola a tod s! Antes de nada, disculparme de antemano por lo "pesado" que puede resultar este primer capítulo, que está lleno de descripciones y explicaciones, pero ya sabéis, es el primero y tendréis que conocer a los personaje y haceros una idea de cómo son, ¿no? :P He intentado hacerlo corto y presentaros a los personajes fundamentales. Prometo que los demás tendrán más acción y menos descripciones.**

**Además, para los que no seáis de Madrid, que sepáis que todas las calles que aparecen son reales, incluso el edificio que se supone que es el glamour del instituto también es completamente real.**

**¡Espero que os guste y os suscite un poco de curiosidad, pero sobre todo que disfrutéis leyéndolo! :)**

* * *

><p>Giró corriendo la esquina, agudizando su oído al máximo, tratando de escuchar más allá del tráfico que se formaba a lo lejos. Frenó en seco al oír un ruido metálico, como el de una puerta al cerrarse. De forma automática se giró en sus talones y miró al joven que la seguía detrás. Él estaba a centímetros de ella, mirándola con determinación. No necesitaban palabras, su mirada la decía que él también había escuchado el mismo sonido. Rápidamente, el joven desenvainó su espada y la adelantó. Con un rápido movimiento ella desenvainó su espada serafín, pronunciando en voz muy baja: "Uriel". La espada de su compañero brilló en la oscuridad de la noche a la vez que susurraba: "Samael". Ambos avanzaron por la estrecha calle, esta vez más despacio, y se detuvieron delante de una puerta en cuyo letrero se podía leer: "Ferretería Hnos. García". El joven respiró profundo, y casi al segundo, golpeó la puerta con una fuerte patada que hizo que se abriese al instante, tronando con fuerza en el silencio de la calle. La joven entró rápidamente, elevando su mano, de la que salía una luz blanca que iluminó la habitación entera. Antes de que pudiera terminar de rastrear la habitación, el joven gritó:<p>

-¡Ari, detrás de ti!- Ariadna giró lo más rápido que pudo, justo a tiempo de ver al demonio caer sobre ella. Había tratado con cientos en sus 18 años, pero jamás se acostumbraría al hedor que desprendía su aliento. Una masa negra y viscosa se la avecinaba, no tenía ojos, solo una enorme boca llena de agujas amarillas. Con gran habilidad, Ariadna se echó a un lado, mientras el joven acuchilló al demonio con un movimiento limpio. Un gran chorro de icor saltó de él antes de desaparecer. El joven siguió investigando la habitación mientras limpiaba el icor de su espada. Era extraño, pensó, el cartel de la ferretería parecía bastante nuevo, sin embargo el lugar parecía desértico. Toda la habitación estaba vacía y limpia, a excepción de una vieja puerta de madera y unas cajas de cartón que se apilaban en una esquina, estaba a punto de revisarlas cuando Ariadna lo llamó.

-Gabi, creo que deberías ver esto.

Gabriel se acercó. Ariadna miraba fijamente el interior de la habitación, con una mezcla de asco y confusión en su rostro. Conocía perfectamente esa cara, ese brillo en sus ojos verdes que le decía que algo no iba bien. Se puso a su lado, y ojeó la habitación. Era bastante pequeña, apenas cabrían 4 personas dentro, una bombilla iluminaba intermitentemente la habitación. Era lo único que había en ella, a parte de una gran jaula de metal que ocupaba la sala de pared a pared. Al principio, creyó que la jaula estaba vacía. Enfocó sus ojos con más detenimiento, su runa de visión nocturna cosquilleando en su hombro. Y entonces lo vio. Un demonio, distinto del que acababa de matar, moribundo en la jaula. Era grande y redondo, sin extremidades, una gran bola con tres ojos, o al menos, los había tenido una vez. Ahora sólo le quedaba uno que abría con dificultad, su boca cosida a la mitad con un cordel más grueso que un cable.

-Nefilim…- escupió el demonio, sangrando por aquellos puntos de su boca que tenía cosidos.- Os mataré. Os matarán. Os mataremos.

-¿Quién te ha hecho eso? ¿Por qué estás encerrado?- preguntó Gabriel. El demonio emitió un ruido gutural, que sonaba como una risa ahogada por el icor.

-Os voy a matar a los dos. A todos vosotros.

-Habla, o te mataré yo misma- Ariadna apuntó con su espada al único ojo que le quedaba.

-Nosotros os mataremos, lo veréis… Nadie nos gobierna, ni vosotros, nefilim, ni subterráneos. Desataremos otro infierno en este mundo.

Débil como estaba, se arrastró por la jaula, tratando de escupir su veneno a ambos. Ariadna empujó su espada rápidamente, con fuerza, atravesando al demonio que se desintegró casi al segundo.

Salieron del local y siguieron su camino al instituto. Se encontraban callejeando por las calles de Aluche. Habían salido del Instituto para su ronda habitual y un demonio había salido de un cubo de la basura en la calle O'Donell. El rastreo del primer demonio les había hecho ir más lejos de lo que ellos pensaban. Ariadna no paraba de darle vueltas al demonio enjaulado. No tenía ningún sentido que alguien enjaulase a un demonio, y menos la casualidad de que rastreando a un demonio les llevara exactamente hasta otro que estaba enjaulado. Sutilmente, miró de reojo a Gabriel, quería ver su expresión para saber si estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. Él iba cabizbajo, su pelo castaño cobrizo despeinado le caía ligeramente sobre la frente, moviéndose al ritmo que marcaban sus pasos. Se veía aún más cobrizo a la luz amarilla de las farolas, y mucho más moreno de lo que en realidad era. Sus labios rosados formaban una línea dura, por lo que sabía que estaba concentrado en algo. Su nariz, grande y ligeramente aguileña, proyectaba una sombra sobre la mitad de su cara. Su mirada estaba ausente, con el ceño fruncido, claramente sin cuadrarle algo. De repente, elevó su cabeza y se giró a mirarla, con la misma curiosidad con la que lo miraba ella, y observó sus ojos, esos que siempre la habían fascinado. Eran los ojos más expresivos que jamás había visto. Era capaz de saber en qué estaba pensando sólo con mirarle a los ojos, conocía perfectamente el idioma de los ojos grises de Gabriel.

-Sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Qué pintaba ese demonio allí?-Gabriel volvió a mirar al frente, con la misma expresión de confusión en el rostro.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo.-admitió Ariadna.- Pero he oído que a veces el icor se usa para hacer magia negra. Quizá haya algún brujo realizando experimentos.- Gabriel la miró dubitativo, como si su explicación no lo convenciera del todo.

-Y el otro demonio, ¿por qué nos llevó hasta él?

Ariadna se encogió de hombros. La verdad que en ese momento no tenía nada claro. Las ideas se le arremolinaban en su cabeza. Pasaron por el Puente de Toledo, cruzando sobre el río Manzanares. De noche, era un manto de oscuridad que parecía tragarse toda la luz. Siguieron caminando, esta vez en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Mientras subían por la calle Toledo, iba fijándose en su reflejo de los escaparates. A pesar de lo cansada que se encontraba, su apariencia no lo reflejaba para nada. Su mirada seguía siendo fija y segura. Tenía unos grandes ojos verdes enmarcados por largas pestañas oscuras, en sus ojos ni una pizca de agotamiento. Su largo pelo color caramelo caía en suaves ondas por su espalda, lo que le produjo una sonrisa involuntaria. Ni si quiera se había despeinado, pensó. Sus labios, gruesos y rojizos estaban húmedos ahora. Esto era debido a su costumbre por morderse los labios cada vez que estaba nerviosa o preocupada por algo. Se fijó más detenidamente en su rostro. En el marcado puente de su nariz, en lo pequeña que esta era, la ligera inclinación hacia arriba de la punta, la redondez de sus ojos, algo almendrados en las esquinas. Sus abuelos siempre la habían dicho que era hermosa, tan hermosa como lo fueron una vez sus padres. Ella se veía algo infantil, con cara de niña. Se fijó en su estatura. Gabriel le sacaba una cabeza y media por lo menos. Aunque sus piernas eran largas y fuertes, propias de un buen cazador de sombras. De repente se dio cuenta que la mirada de Gabriel la seguía en el escaparate.

-Que no Ari, que no. Que no te has despeinado. Que estás muy guapa.- la guiñó un ojo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Sabes qué he soñado esta noche?

-¿Con un gran pastel de chocolate blanco del que salía Megan Fox en bikini?

-Ehh, nop.-contestó Ariadna

-Vaya, entonces no hemos soñado lo mismo- agregó Gabriel con una amplia sonrisa. Era esa sonrisa que ella amaba de él, esa que hacía que sus ojos se arrugasen en las esquinas, esa sonrisa que deslumbraba y que le hacía parecer un niño bueno e inocente. Ella se tensó de repente.

-He soñado que yo estuve en la Guerra Oscura, y he soñado que cada día me levantaba con un rostro diferente, pero que seguía siendo la misma persona. La gente me paraba, confundiéndome con una hermana, un amigo, una tía, un abuelo… Pero yo siempre vestía como un Cazador Oscuro, ellos creían que no les reconocía porque estaba embrujada y poseída, y todos acababan matándome. El último antes de que me despertara era un chico moreno, de nuestra edad más o menos. Él creía que yo era su parabatai. Pude ver el dolor en su rostro justo antes de clavarme el cuchillo. Un dolor más fuerte de que lo que hubiera sentido si se lo hubiese clavado a sí mismo.- Gabriel la miró con preocupación, viendo como la cara de Ariadna se arrugaba de dolor al recordarlo.

-Sólo fue un sueño, Ari.

-Sí, lo de esta noche sí. Pero eso ocurrió de verdad. Ocurrió una vez y no hace tanto de aquello. Si me hubiera ocurrido a mí, si hubieras sido tú el que estaba ahí, en frente de mí, yo…- Gabriel se echó instintivamente la mano al cuello, donde se encontraba su runa de parabatai.

-Eso no va a pasar jamás Ari. – Se paró enfrente de ella, ya habían llegado a la calle del instituto. Él buscó su mirada, y la abrazó, fuerte pero cariñosamente a la vez.

-Nunca se sabe lo que va a ocurrir, ellos tampoco lo sabían- dijo ella contra su hombro, aunque el abrazo hizo que recuperase un poco el ánimo.

-Sí, bueno, hablando de misterios del futuro, ¿Quién habrá hecho hoy la cena?

Ariadna se encogió de hombros y le sonrió. Anduvieron juntos los pocos pasos que les quedaba hasta su Instituto, el Instituto de Madrid, en el Paseo del Prado número 30, que hacía esquina con la calle del Gobernador. Con el glamour, el Instituto parecía un viejo edificio de cuatro plantas claramente abandonado, de ladrillo visto con alargadas ventanas de madera rotas. En la puerta de forja negra se podía leer un rótulo: U.N.E.D.* Centros Asociado de Madrid _*(Universidad Nacional de Educación a Distancia)_. Debajo del glamour se escondía un enorme edificio de carácter gótico de piedra blanca. Una gran puerta de madera oscura estaba encuadrada por dos alargadas y elegantes columnas. Sus cuatro pisos de altura decorados con grandes ventanales y balcones. Dos torres se elevaban a lo largo del edificio, haciéndolo aún más vertiginoso. El vestíbulo era una gran sala, con escaleras a ambos lados, que se juntaban en el piso superior formando un pequeño balcón. Dos puertas a cada lado de la habitación conducían a pasillos secundarios. Entre las escaleras se ubicaba un gran arco de madera, que contrastaba con las blancas paredes y el suelo de mármol azulado. Ariadna y Gabriel avanzaron por el gran pasillo, del que colgaban grandes cuadros de aspecto muy antiguo, todos de temas referentes al ángel Raziel, los Instrumentos Mortales, Jonathan Shadowhunter y la creación de los Cazadores de Sombras. Los cuadros se alternaban con grandes puertas que conducían a diversas habitaciones. Doblaron el pasillo a la izquierda, y antes de que pudieran abrir las grandes dobles puertas de la cocina estás se abrieron estrepitosamente. Una joven salió corriendo tras ellas, con un trozo de pastel de chocolate entre sus manos. Su pelo, de un rubio radiante, oscilaba de un lado al otro en su alta coleta. Sus ojos grises brillaban con diversión, su sonrisa tan sincera que no había forma de mirarla sin que se contagiase. Pasó como una exhalación entre Gabriel y Ariadna. Era algo más baja que Ariadna, y más menuda. Ariadna se la quedó mirando con curiosidad. Siempre la había parecido una persona extraordinaria, con una capacidad única de trasmitir alegría y felicidad sólo con su presencia. Eso era, pensó, en lo que más se parecía a su hermano mayor, Gabriel, además de en los ojos, los mismos ojos grises y expresivos que su hermano, con las mismas pequeñas arrugas que se formaban al reírse en las esquinas. Inmediatamente, otro joven atravesó las puertas, derrapando por el pasillo.

-¡Amy, ven aquí!- a pesar que el chico se esforzaba por aparentar seriedad y enfado, el brillo en su mirada y la sonrisa que se le escaba delataba que no era así. El joven era alto, de la altura de Gabriel, pero más ancho de hombros. Su piel era mucho más morena, bronceada. Su pelo era muy corto, castaño oscuro. Sus ojos del color de la miel, ligeramente rotados en las esquinas brillaban con fuerza. – ¡Amelia Sofía Torreblanca!-repitió con más fuerza.

-Diego por el ángel que te vas a matar- se escuchó una voz grave de hombre desde el interior de la cocina, aunque sonó distraída, como si no lo estuviera prestando mucha atención. – o peor, al final rompéis un cuadro o lo que os encontréis. Vaya dos…

Sus voces y risas perdiéndose por los pasillos. Gabriel y Ariadna compartieron una mirada. Ambos sonrieron y pasaron a la cocina. Lejos del mobiliario antiguo y robusto que dominaba el resto de la casa, la cocina era un amplio salón rodeado de amplias encimeras en tonos blancos y beige. Una gran mesa metálica de forma redonda presidía la habitación. En ella estaban sentadas tres personas. Una de ellas era la madre de Gabriel y Amelia, Carmen Torreblanca, directora junto con su marido del Instituto de Madrid. Carmen era una de esas mujeres que parecían ser mucho más jóvenes de lo que eran en realidad. Estaba sentada de lado en la silla, apoyando su rostro en su mano, mientras se reía con algún comentario de sus acompañantes. Su pelo era del mismo color que el de su hijo, castaño cobrizo que le llegaba a la altura de la mandíbula. En frente de ella estaban Elisa y Benjamin. Elisa Bocanegra era la hermana mayor de Diego, y la mayor entre los adolescentes del Instituto, tenía 19, un año más que el restro, y 4 más que Amelia. No era una cazadora de sombras al uso, ni por dentro ni por fuera. Su físico no era musculoso y grácil como el de la mayoría, ella era algo más grande de lo habitual, a pesar de su baja estatura. Su pelo era del mismo castaño que el de su hermano, con los mismos ojos tono miel de su hermano, pero más grandes y redondos que los de este. Nunca le han gustado las estrictas normas que rigen las vidas de los cazadores de sombras, y se las saltaba cuando ella creía que era lo correcto. A su lado estaba Benjamin Goldfalke, de origen alemán. Tanto los hermanos Bocanegra como Benjamin fueron acogidos en el Instituto de Madrid a una edad muy temprana, los hermanos Bocanegra se unieron a la familia cuando ambos tenía años. Sus padres eran íntimos amigos de los Torreblanca, y cuando estos murieron en una batalla contra una horda de demonios, la familia se ofreció voluntaria para quedarse con ellos. Benjamin fue un caso distinto. Sus padres fueron víctimas de la Guerra Oscura, forzados a ser Cazadores Oscuros tras el ataque al Instituto de Berlín. No dejaron ningún superviviente, por lo que no tenía familiares con quien quedarse. Él tuvo la suerte de estar con los hermanos silenciosos, realizando el ritual para proteger su mente de las influencias demoníacas. Carmen Torreblanca había sido amiga de Margaret Goldfalke cuando eran pequeñas, en Idris, por lo que quiso acogerlo también. Benjamin tenía el pelo rubio oscuro, con ojos marrones casi negros. Sus pómulos rectos, igual que su nariz. Sus labios finos y rosados. Era el más alto de ellos, con estrechas caderas. En el lavavajillas estaba Darío Torreblanca, ordenando los platos. Era un hombre alto y musculoso, con el mismo rubio dorado que su hija, su pelo caía en precisos bucles, rozando su nuca. Sus ojos verdes oscuros trasmitían fuerza y seguridad. Los miró de reojo cuando entraron a la cocina.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal la noche, tranquila?- Ambos se miraron con pesadez, y empezaron a contarles lo que había sucedido, mientras se echaban un plato de espaguetis y se sentaban en la mesa.

-¿Enjaulado? ¿Seguro que no habría entrado el sólo y se había quedado atrapado sin querer?- Preguntó Benjamin, extrañado.

-No Ben, es imposible. –Ariadna negó con la cabeza- además había sido claramente torturado.

-Está bien, dejen ya el tema- Carmen se levantó de la mesa- y más ahora que van a comer. Existen muchos motivos para encerrar y torturar a un demonio. Se puede realizar magia negra con su sangre, se puede obtener información de los rumores del submundo, pueden querer su sangre para algún ritual, o incluso puede que alguien lo esté utilizando como si fuera una pelea de gallos, soltándolo ante otro y viéndolos pegarse. Ni se imaginan la cantidad de motivos por lo que la gente quiere un demonio enjaulado. En cualquier caso, ordenaré investigarlo. Si algún brujo está rompiendo los acuerdos debemos saberlo.-todos asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron comiendo.

La hora de la cena había acabado. Ariadna se quitó su ropa de batalla y se dio una ducha. Cuando acabó, se enfundó unos vaqueros y un fino jersey rosa claro con el que se sentía muy cómoda. Estaban a mediados de septiembre y por la noche ya era necesario echarse algo para cubrirse los hombros. Cogió su estela y dibujó una runa de sigilo en su antebrazo, cerró la puerta de la habitación lo más silenciosamente que pudo y bajó las escaleras con las zapatillas en la mano. Antes de girar el pasillo que daba a la cocina, se chocó de frente con una Amelia somnolienta, en pijama y con una taza en la mano. Primero pareció sorprenderse, después se fijó en las zapatillas que llevaba en su mano y sonrió. Ariadna le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no hiciese ruido. Amelia asintió, la dio un beso en la mejilla, y siguió su camino.

El frio de la noche la llenó los pulmones. El tráfico estaba mucho más tranquilo a estas horas de la noche. Comenzó a andar en dirección al Parque del Retiro, solía hacerlo muchas noches. Se encontró con algunas parejas sentadas en los bancos, grupos de amigos tirados en el césped, jugando a las cartas, una mujer en mayas haciendo running. Lo mismo que todas las noches. Se acercó hasta el lago y apoyó sus manos en la forja de la valla. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Notaba ondear su largo pelo con la brisa, el frio que pasaba desde el metal de la vaya hasta sus manos. El sueño de la noche anterior la había dejado un vacío dentro de ella. Pensó en sus padres, cómo tuvo que ser para ellos enfrentarse a esos cazadores oscuros disfrazados con el rostro de sus seres queridos. Se preguntó si quizá por eso cayeron en la batalla de la ciudadela, quizá no pudieron herir a aquellos a quienes querían. Quizá simplemente fueron más fuertes que ellos. Ella nunca llegó a conocer a sus padres, sólo tenía una vieja foto, tomada el día en que nació en la casa de sus abuelos, donde ella vivía ahora junto con el Instituto, lo que la llevó a pensar si eso la hacía afortunada o no. Había gente que no tenía ningún hogar, ella tenía dos. Los Torreblanca eran como de su familia, tenía su propia habitación en el Instituto en la que pasaba la semana, excepto los fines de semana que iba a casa de sus abuelos, aunque ambas estaban muy cerca. Un coro lejano de risas la sacó de sus pensamientos. En la noche, sólo veía un conjunto de siluetas que andaban juntas, calculó que serían unas veinte o veinticinco personas. Según se acercaban, algo en sus voces, en su postura, algo en ellos la hizo ponerse alerta y echar involuntariamente mano a su cadera, en busca de una espada que no estaba ahí. El primero de ellos que encabezaba el grupo dio otro paso adelante, quedando iluminado con la luz de la farola. Algo dentro de ella, simplemente, se movió. El aire se cortó de golpe, su cuerpo tenso, sus manos rígidas. El joven caminaba con una sonrisa indiferente, sin percatarse aún de la presencia de Ariadna. El resto del grupo avanzaba detrás de él, charlando y riendo, pero ella no podía apartar su mirada de él. Era, probablemente, el joven más guapo que jamás había visto. Era bastante alto, con el pelo negro como el carbón, que contrastaba fuertemente con el blanco de su piel. Sus hombros eran anchos, pero su cintura era más estrecha. Caminaba de forma elegante, pensó, de forma informal pero precisa. Se apoyó en la valla e intentó captar más detalles de él, luchando con la lejanía a la que se encontraban. Se fijó aún más en su rostro. Al principio, creyó que sus ojos eran amarillos, pero se dio cuenta que era un reflejo de la luz de la farola. Sus ojos eran azules, tan profundos como el mar, su nariz recta y elegante, como si un escultor la hubiera hecho lo más perfecta posible. Sus labios eran rosados, una sonrisa encantadora que dejaba entrever unos blancos y perfectos dientes. A medida que se acercaba, podía verlo con mayor claridad, sus pestañas, largas y oscuras, sus ojos felinos que le parecieron muy salvajes, como los de un animal, alargados y grandes, sus pómulos altos y definidos, su mandíbula fuertemente marcada, su cuello… Estaban ya muy cerca, ella seguía mirándolo fijamente, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Al principio parecieron no prestarla mucha atención, sin mirarla de forma directa. Volvió a mirar al compañero que tenía al lado, y en décimas de segundo, su expresión cambió, frunció el ceño, como si algo no le cuadrase, y volvió a mirarla, esta vez con más intensidad, tanta, que Ariadna sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, pero no bajó la mirada en ningún momento. Él la miraba como si fuera algún experimento extraño, primero fijamente a los ojos, luego una rápida mirada de arriba abajo, el fantasma de una sonrisa empezaba a aparecer en sus labios, justo cuando su mirada se detuvo en su cuello, allí donde asomaba por la tela rosa su runa de parabatai. Y entonces se dio cuenta, algo en ella vibró, su instinto hablándola en su cabeza. Era un vampiro.


	2. Chapter 2

Los primeros rayos del sol atravesaron la ventana. Una insoportable luz le iluminaba la cara. Se planteó varias veces en levantarse de la cama para correr las cortinas, pero el cansancio le podía. Al poco tiempo reunió la fuerza suficiente como para poder abrir un ojo. Este observaba la ventana. Por la posición y fuerza del sol dedujo que serían las ocho o nueve de la mañana. A duras penas logró incorporarse. Su liso y despeinado cabello castaño cobrizo parecía tener vida propia. Se atusó el pelo con una mano, la otra la incorporó en su pecho, por debajo de la camiseta. Arrastró sus pies hasta el pasillo, donde se encontró con un rostro que, pensó, estaba aún peor que el suyo.

-¿Vas a desayunar?- La voz ronca de Diego delataba que se acababa de levantar. Gabriel asintió con la cabeza.-Bien, vamos al mismo sitio.- añadió a través de un profundo bostezo.

Ambos avanzaron en silencio hasta llegar a la cocina. Amelia, Ariadna, Elisa y Benjamin ya estaban sentados en la mesa, tomando el desayuno. Gabriel pasó al lado de Amelia y la revolvió el pelo en un gesto cariñoso, mientras ella se concentraba en extender mermelada en su tostada.

-Buenos días, bellos durmientes.- dijo Elisa. Su hermano, Diego, la sonrío ampliamente con un trozo de croissant aún entre los dientes. Después hizo un barrido de la habitación con la mirada. Confuso, frunció el ceño y preguntó

-¿Dónde están los jefes?

-Me ha parecido oírles esta noche andar de acá para allá, pero no los he visto desde ayer- admitió Amelia con un encogimiento de hombros. Miró su reloj y añadió.- se supone que tengo clase de defensa personal en diez minutos con papá.

-Yo también los escuché. Quizá esta noche haya pasado algo- Elisa parecía preocupada, miró a Gabriel, quien siempre parecía tener una respuesta para todo. Él miró a los ojos de todos y se dio cuenta que todos sentían la misma curiosidad. Refunfuñando, se levantó de la silla, dándole el último sorbo a su café y salió de la habitación.

Andaba por el pasillo aún en pijama, dirigiéndose al despacho del Instituto, cuando sintió unos pasos acercándose hacia él. Ariadna llegó a su lado y le sonrió.

-Te acompaño.- le dijo, caminando a su lado también en pijama.

Llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca y se detuvieron. Desde el pasillo, podía escucharse unas voces que salían del interior. Una era clara y aguda, la voz de Carmen sin duda. La otra, pensó Ariadna, era melodiosa y agradable. Era la voz de un hombre, que sonaba elegante y musical. Gabriel frunció el ceño, claramente, no era la voz de su padre. Llamó rápidamente a la puerta con los nudillos y la abrió de golpe.

-… sabes tan bien como yo que la clave no va a cejar en su empeño de...- Carmen se cortó abruptamente. La sala era muy sencilla, un gran escritorio de madera robusta presidía la habitación, delante de él, dos cómodas sillas de terciopelo rojo, y a los lados, grandes estanterías y armarios que contenían innumerables archivos. Carmen estaba de pie, con sus manos y espalda apoyadas en el escritorio. A un lado de este, su marido, Darío, estaba erguido, con los brazos cruzados. Fue el primero en darse cuenta de la intrusión y los miraba muy serio. Las ojeras en su rostro delataban que había sido una noche muy larga. Delante de ellos se alzaba la figura de un joven. Llevaba unos sueltos vaqueros oscuros y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Su pelo era negro, y aunque era corto, gozaba de una cierta longitud. Gabriel notó como Ariadna se tensaba. La miró de reojo y vio cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente. No le dio tiempo a más, Carmen se dirigió a ellos inmediatamente.

-¡Gabriel! Por el ángel, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?- Gabriel aún sujetaba el picaporte con la mano. Por un momento, Ariadna quiso salir corriendo de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ella, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sabía que ya era tarde. El joven giró sobre sus talones, primero miró con curiosidad a Gabriel, pero su mirada inmediatamente se posó sobre sus ojos. Desde esa distancia, pudo ver cómo esos ojos azules profundos se iban tornando más claros en su interior, a medida que se acercaban al iris. La sonrió de medio lado, bajando su mirada hasta sus cortos pantalones azules estampados con dibujos de nubes blancas. De repente, se sintió infantil llevando ese pijama, e inmediatamente después, se sintió tonta por importarle lo que un desconocido pensase de ella. Se preguntó cuántos años tendría, aparentaba unos veinte años.

-Nosotros…- Gabriel miró de Ariadna al joven misterioso, claramente sintiendo que estaba fuera de algo, ambos se miraban como si ya se conociesen.- es solo que no sabíamos dónde estabais, pensamos que podría haber pasado algo y vinimos a ver si todo estaba bien. ¿Lo está?

-Yo diría que sí- dijo el joven, mirando manifiestamente a los cortos pantalones de Ariadna. Gabriel frunció el ceño, enfadado. Carmen miró a su marido, claramente cansada. Pasó una mano por su rostro, antes de volver la mirada a su hijo.

-Lo cierto es que no. Hace unos días nos llegaron unas pruebas fotográficas de que un hombre lobo de la manada de Madrid había estado montando fiestas en las que la diversión era encadenar a mundanos en mitad de la sala y morderles la garganta hasta desangrarse.- Ariadna tragó con fuerza, reprimiendo el mal estar que le produjeron sus palabras. El joven seguía mirándola con curiosidad, sonriendo más bien para sí mismo, como ajeno a la conversación.- Encontramos al responsable, y resultó que no era cualquier hombre lobo, era el número dos en la manada. Como es lógico, lo reportamos a la clave y le enviamos a juicio. La clave decidió, por benevolencia, acabar con su vida en vez de encerrarlo hasta el fin de sus días. Esta noche, un sobre anónimo apareció en la puerta del Instituto, con pruebas claras que demuestran su inocencia. Las fotografías habían sido manipuladas. Como comprenderéis, la manada de Madrid no está nada contenta con el asunto. Y aquí es donde entra nuestro invitado.- El joven amplió su sonrisa, guiñando un ojo a Gabriel, que lo miraba ceñudo, con tensión en su cara, su boca formando una dura línea.- Chicos, os presento al jefe del clan de vampiros de Madrid, Enzo Camilleri.-El nombre de Enzo rebotó por la cabeza de Ariadna.

-¿Y qué hace el aquí?- preguntó Ariadna, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Carmen.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo.- le dedicó una mirada profunda, sugerente, y sintió como si sus ojos pudieran trasmitirla más que cualquiera de sus palabras. Y la sonrió, una sonrisa que haría derretirse a cualquier chica, agradable, seductora. Ariadna notó como su espalda se erizaba.

-Está aquí porque alguien tuvo que enviarnos esas fotografías falsas. No es ningún secreto para nadie el desprecio que hay entre ambos, vampiros y hombres lobo, y sinceramente no se me ocurre ninguna otra persona que tuviera algún motivo para hacerlo. – continuó Darío, desde el fondo de la habitación. Enzo se giró, mirando a los ojos a Darío.

– Entiendo que me citarais, entiendo que los vampiros fuésemos los primeros en su lista. Pero no, no fui ni yo, ni ningún miembro de mi clan. Odio perder el tiempo y hacérselo perder a ustedes. Bueno, quizá me dé un poco igual hacérselo perder a ustedes. Saben, creo que en realidad me gusta hacerles perder su tiempo. Ya saben, aquello de probar su propia medicina y demás. – Enzo apoyó todo su peso en una pierna, mientras gesticulaba con sus manos y fingía una cara de aburrimiento.- tanto protocolo me cansa. ¿A ustedes no? Lo cierto es que no teníamos ningún motivo para acabar con la vida de Fernando Delgado. Mejor dicho, ningún interés.- se puso repentinamente más erguido, su rostro serio.- y lo que es seguro, es que jamás acabaría con la vida de alguien mediante los néfilim.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Estás en nuestro Instituto, en nuestra casa!- Gabriel lucía realmente enojado, los demás parecían molestos, pero el brillo de los ojos de Gabriel mostraba algo más que eso.- Nos debes un respeto, y a la Clave también, por los acuerdos, y por…- Enzo sonrió, cortando a Gabriel en mitad de la frase.

-Cazadores de sombras, por supuesto. Vosotros y vuestro terrible afán de protagonismo y aires de importancia. Para tu interés, no estoy en el Instituto, no realmente.- Enzo atravesó su mano en el respaldo de la silla de terciopelo. Su mano la traspasó por completo.- Y yo no le bebo más a la Clave, los Acuerdos, el Consejo, etc., de lo que ellos me deben a mí. Yo no los trato como delincuentes, ni si quiera cuando asesinan, por accidente, a un hombre lobo inocente.- Carmen contuvo el aliento, con la mirada fija en el suelo.- Si los cazadores de sombras habéis cometido un error, no busquéis culpables entre los "salvajes" e "incivilizados" submundos. Os digo que mi clan no ha tenido nada que ver en esto, y no pienso perder más mi tiempo en justificarme cuando no tengo por qué hacerlo. Si creen mi palabra, me parecerá bien. Si no, me parecerá genial, ya que no se imaginan lo que voy a disfrutar viendo como pierden su tiempo detrás de pruebas que jamás van a encontrar.-movió rápida e involuntariamente sus ojos a Ariadna, quien lo miraba estupefacta, sorprendida, y algo irritada. Le dedicó una mirada a Carmen y Darío.- Si eso ha sido todo.- inclinó su cabeza en señal de despedida, y sin más, desapareció.

* * *

><p><p>

Gabriel estaba en su habitación, preparando su ropa de batalla para su siguiente salida. Sus padres le habían pedido que él y Ariadna siguieran a Enzo Camilleri por la ciudad durante unos días, por si escondía algo. Estaba acostumbrado a que le mandaran misiones, algunas más aburridas que otras. El hacer de detective era claramente una de las aburridas, pero no sabía muy bien porqué, esta misión le sacaba de quicio. No quería tener que seguir al vampiro por toda la ciudad. Había algo en él que no podía soportar, algo que le sacaba de sus casillas, aparte de su arrogancia natural. Además, había estado durmiendo todo el día para poder aguantar la noche despierto. Terminó de abrocharse sus botas y se dirigió a la puerta principal, donde había quedado con Ariadna. Ella ya estaba allí de pie, esperándolo pacientemente. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, cayendo en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda.

-¿Ya estás listo?- Gabriel asintió. Ella sacó una bolsa de plástico detrás de ella. –Toma, nos lo ha preparado Amy.- Abrió la bolsa antes de pasársela.- creo que nuestra cena de hoy va a ser unos ricos y muy alimenticios sándwiches de nocilla.

-No esperaba menos.- Gabriel sonrió y abrió la puerta el Instituto, les esperaba un largo y tedioso día.

Se dirigían hasta el centro del clan de vampiros. Ellos residían en la Plaza Mayor, en el edificio conocido como la Casa de la Carnicería. Los mundanos lo daban por abandonado, pero en realidad era el escondite del clan. Ariadna abrió uno de sus sándwiches por el camino. Y volvió a dar las gracias a Dios por el chocolate. Le ofreció un poco a Gabriel, que denegó con un gesto de mano.

-Odio estas misiones.- Gabriel refunfuño, esquivando a los peatones de la calle, los cuales no podían verlos debido al glamour que estaban usando.

-No son muy divertidas, la verdad.- Ariadna le dio otro gran mordisco a su sándwich. Gabriel la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Conocías a Enzo?- Ariadna se atragantó con el sándwich, tragó con fuerza.

-¿Yo? De nada.

-Oh, vamos Ari, no me mientas.- La miró, algo dolido.- no a mí. Lo reconociste cuando entraste. Y él a ti. Pude notarlo.

-Solo lo había visto una vez antes. En el parque, iba con su clan pero no sabía que él fuera el jefe de los vampiros de Madrid. Únicamente nos cruzamos, él me reconoció como cazadora de sombras y yo a él como vampiro. Punto.- Gabriel la miró, algo incrédulo. Cambió su vista al frente, inspirando.

-¿A ti no irrita? Es irritante. Es más que irritante. Es lo que irrita a los mayores irritantes.- Gabriel tensó sus puños a los lados.- Es arrogante, pretencioso, egocéntrico, insolente, es… dios, es irritante.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Le sonrió Ariadna, para tranquilizarlo un poco.- Aunque por tu forma de hablar es como si por la noche se dedicase a matar gatitos. De hecho, suenas como si hubiese matado a tu gatito. No te lo tomes de forma personal, Gab, no dejes que te afecte tanto. Es lo que quiere, desquiciarte.

Gabriel frunció el ceño. Ya estaban entrando a la plaza mayor. El alto edificio de ladrillo rojo y piedra blanca acogiéndoles, rodeándolos por los cuatro lados de la plaza. Era pronto aún por lo que todavía había mucha gente de acá para allá, así que decidieron sentarse en una terraza, en una de las mesas vacías, para mezclarse con los mundanos a la vista de los vampiros. Estuvieron allí una hora, hasta las 22:30, cuando la puerta del edificio se abrió. Una joven vampiresa, pelirroja y muy alto salió primero. Seguidamente, un joven castaño, algo más bajito y robusto abandonó el edificio. Y justo detrás, salió Enzo. Su camiseta gris oscura marcaba cada uno de sus músculos. Sus vaqueros, sueltos a la cintura permitían ver una pequeñísima franja de piel cuando estiraba los brazos, en ellos, colgaba su habitual chaqueta de cuero negra. Poco a poco, el clan fue abandonando el edificio. Gabriel y Ariadna decidieron darles unos minutos de margen y se levantaron, saliendo por la misma puerta por la que ellos habían salido. Cuando llegaron a la calle, el grupo se había separado. Unos subían por la Calle Mayor, mientras que otros bajaban. Gabriel le hizo un gesto a Ariadna para que ella siguiera un grupo y el a otro. Después, hizo un gesto con la mano que Ariadna entendió como que el que primero localizase a Enzo enviara un mensaje al otro, antes de seguir el rastro del grupo de vampiros, lejano ya. Ariadna dio media vuelta y bajó la calle, con su grupo temporalmente perdido. Llegó hasta la Puerta del Sol, una gran plaza abarrotada de gente. Se subió encima de la fuente de la plaza, con cuidado para no llamar la atención de los vampiros, y los vio. Eran 5, aunque ella estaba segura de que había salido más de la plaza. Vio el cabello de Enzo, su inconfundible y elegante contoneo mientras andaba, su camiseta gris, marcando sus duros hombros. Bajó corriendo y tomó la calle por la que se había metido. Corrió hasta llegar a otro cruce de calles, donde tuvo que frenar en seco. Estaban en la misma calle, a unos metros de ella. Empezó a andar en su dirección. Se dio cuenta que ya sólo quedaban tres de ellos, aunque uno seguía siendo Enzo. Una joven morena, muy llamativa, pasó entre medias de los tres, mirando a Enzo a los ojos con sorpresa. Le sonrió pícaramente, mientras pasaba, los otros dos acompañantes de Enzo se giraron, acompañando a la chica morena con la mirada, pero él no. Ariadna se metió detrás de un portal, para que no la vieran. Asomó la cabeza y vio como Enzo y el joven castaño y robusto que había salido del edificio siguieron una dirección, y el otro vampiro que iba con ellos tomó otra. Ariadna dobló la calle que cogió Enzo. La calle era muy, muy estrecha. Ambos se metieron en una taberna de puertas verdes. Ariadna aprovechó el momento para enviarle un mensaje con su dirección a Gabriel. Después, entró en la taberna. El lugar era alargado, con el techo muy bajo. Una gran barra de madera recorría todo el salón. A la derecha, había una mesa de billar. El ambiente estaba lleno de humo. La mayoría de la gente estaba en la barra, un grupo de hombres tatuados y llenos de piercings y dilataciones jugaba al billar. Miró a su izquierda, una puerta aun oscilando. Se acercó con cuidado, trató de agudizar su oído, pero no escuchaba nada. La puerta no estaba cerrada del todo. Se acercó a la pequeña franja de luz entre la puerta y la pared. De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe, una fuerte mano la apretaba con firmeza el brazo, empujándola hacia delante. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella con un fuerte chasquido. Instintivamente, su mano agarró a la que la sujetaba, mientras con la otra se apoyaba en el hombro de su oponente y giraba sobre él, doblándole el brazo. Su víctima comenzó a gritar de dolor, pero se deshizo de ella rápidamente. Él la miraba con furia. Era el otro vampiro robusto que acompañaba a Enzo.

-Casi me partes el brazo, niña.- refunfuñó entre dientes.

-Tú me has empujado.- Ariadna, lejos de amedrentarse, alzó la cabeza, dando un paso adelante.

-Bueno, eres tú la que nos sigues desde que hemos salido de la Plaza. – la voz de Enzo sonó detrás suya. Se giró y allí estaba, apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.- Por eso te invitamos a entrar.-Ariadna frunció el ceño.- Bueno, quizá nos han fallado las formas.- sonrió y dio un paso adelante. Ariadna no se movió. Aunque era muy consciente de que estaba sola encerrada en una habitación con dos vampiros, que cuanto menos, estaban muy molestos con ella.- Por cierto, al que casi le partes el brazo es Marcos Robles. Mi mano derecha.

-¿Qué queréis? –preguntó Ariadna sin dar rodeos. Enzo la miró a los ojos con más fuerza, ampliando su sonrisa.

-No sé, Marcos, ¿Qué queremos?- escuchó los pasos de Marcos a su espalda, acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué podemos querer? ¿Respeto, quizá? ¿Confianza?- Enzo hizo un gesto de aprobación, dando otro paso hacia ella. Igual que Marcos. Sus manos comenzaban a sudar, pero su mirada se mantenía fija. Su rostro tenso.

-Suena bien. Pero, creo que eso ya lo he pedido esta mañana, y por lo que veo, no ha servido de mucho. ¿Qué sugieres que podemos hacer para hacérselo entender?- sus ojos la observaban como si ella fuera una presa a punto de ser atacada. Dio otro paso adelante, quedando a centímetros de ella, sólo una mano de distancia entre ellos. Sus ojos fijos en los suyos, azules como el mar, más oscuros de lo habitual. Su sonrisa, divertida pero tensa. Pensó en desenvainar su espada, pero no la daría tiempo, los vampiros eran demasiado rápidos.

-La clave no permitirá que me toquéis. Todos saben que estoy aquí, si algo me pasara, tendríais que rendirles cuentas.- se extrañó de lo firme que sonó, a pesar de tener el corazón a mil por hora. Notó el aliento de Marcos en su nuca, riendo.

-Tsk, es una pena oye. Pero, dime Enzo, ¿crees que con los últimos fallos de la clave, se atreverían a acusarnos por el asesinato de una de los suyos, si jamás encontrasen su cuerpo? ¿Cómo podrían culparnos entonces?

-Cierto.-Enzo la miraba desde arriba, la sacaba una cabeza y la miraba entre sus pestañas. Amplió su sonrisa.- Podríamos tirarla al mar.

-O enterrarla…

-O descuartizarla y repartir sus partes por el río.

-Esa me gusta, podríamos descuartizarla y hacer con ella comida para perros.

-¡Basta! Dejad de decir estupideces. No podéis…- La voz de Ariadna se cortó cuando la mano de Enzo apartó el cuello de su cazadora.

-Antes de matarla, podríamos divertirnos un poco con ella.- la miró a los ojos, acercándose poco a poco a su rostro.- ¿Sabes? Dicen que una vez, un vampiro bebió la sangre de un nefilim y se volvió un Daylighter. No siempre ocurre. Pero sí pasó aquella vez. – El aliento de Enzo cosquilleaba en su cuello. Algo dentro de ella se estremeció, pero, ¿era miedo lo que sentía? ¿O era anhelo? No se lo podía creer, ¿cómo podía estar a punto de ser mordida y asesinada por un vampiro, y estar deseando que lo hiciera? Miro el rostro de Enzo de reojo, y por un momento vio en sus ojos la misma expresión de confusión. Se fijó en sus ojos oscuros, aún más oscuros por el deseo. Sus labios rozando su cuello, un suave roce, como el de una pluma. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, preparándose para lo que venía, la manos de Enzo colocándose detrás de su cuello, otra en su cintura. Sintió un fuerte estremecimiento allí donde sus manos la tocaban. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Y no sabía si era fruto de su imaginación, pero ella juraría que Enzo ya estaba alejándose de ella, segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera. Ariadna vio la sorpresa de la intrusión como una oportunidad para sacar su espada. Enzo y Marcos permanecieron inmóviles mientras Ariadna se colocaba con la espalda a la pared y Gabriel entraba en la habitación, espada en mano.

-Vaya, que oportuno.- dijo Marcos, sonriendo a Gabriel.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Gabriel centró su mirada en Ariadna, visiblemente alterada.- ¿Estás bien?- Ariadna asintió con la cabeza.

-Y llegó el príncipe con su caballo blanco, melena al viento, con un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano, mientras… -Enzo movía dramáticamente sus brazos, y a pesar de su sonrisa, sus ojos delataban que él también estaba alterado, un chispa de deseo apagándose en sus ojos.

-¡Cállate!- Gabriel apuntó a Enzo con su espada.- Me da igual quién seas, me da igual que seas el jefe del clan de Madrid, ¡no me importa! Has infringido las leyes.

-No es el jefe.- Marcos se puso entre la espada de Gabriel y Enzo, repentinamente serio.- Es el Príncipe, nuestro Príncipe.

-La ley se aplica a todos, sin excepciones.

-Vamos, no nos pongamos tensos, ¿de acuerdo?- Enzo se apartó de la sombra de Marcos, mirando a Gabriel.- No iba a hacerla daño, no quiero que la clave me esté molestando. Ella ha entrado en nuestro bar. Este es una de las tabernas que nos pertenece. Sólo nos divertíamos un poco. Pero no te equivoques- Enzo lo miró muy serio, una mirada amenazante.- sois vosotros los que nos estabais siguiendo. No me gusta que desconfíen de mí ni que invadan mi privacidad.- Se giró hacia Ariadna, mirándola a los ojos.- Confío en que te haya quedado claro.

Enzo y Marcos se dirigieron a la puerta, pasando al lado de Gabriel. Gabriel se interpuso en su camino, pero Ariadna lo cogió por el hombro.

-Gabi, déjales ir.- Gabriel la miró confuso.

-Pero, Ari, han roto las leyes, no podemos…

-¡Gabi! Déjalos ir. No fueron ellos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Enzo y Marcos ya habían abandonado la habitación. Ariadna se encogió de hombros.

-Intuición.


End file.
